This invention relates to the improved structure of an ink cup, particularly such an ink cup having manual and auto thread rewinding and a thread winding wheel automatic braking function.
An ink cup is one of the most basic tools, having used for construction in ancient China. It is involved in all areas such as measuring, positioning and regulating construction work prior to the digging of the foundation at a construction site. With the application of an ink cup, civil engineers are able to acquire the correct information pertaining to measurements required for the construction work. Generally speaking, the ink cup which is most commonly used is one in which the thread winding wheel is directly located over the ink disk, and in which thread will pass through the ink absorbing object before it comes out of the winding wheel. At the time of application, one person will control the ink cup, and the fixed pin at the end of the thread will be fixed on a certain fixed point. The person will then pull up the thread and let it spring back onto the ground or other surface to thus produce a mark made by the ink which is on the thread. In spite of the fact that such an ink cup is, of course, gifted with the effect of practicality, it is apt to be easily overturned which results in the ground or other surface being stained with ink because: the ink disk is not in a sealed container, the installation of a fixed thread winding wheel; and the auto rewinding installation. Other defects exist, such as the necessity for the person who controls the ink cup to cooperate with the person who pulls the thread in fixing the thread winding wheel and the requirement for him to manually re-wind the thread after the marking process has been completed. Thus, the known ink cups are inconvenient and time consuming at the time of application, making improvement quite necessary.